dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zambesi (Earth-515)
A whole new parallel reality to that of Prime Earth. The lives of many well-known characters have changed. Locations *Zambesi: Geographically bordered by its neighboring nations of Nigeria, Benin, Togo, & Ghana, the nation of Zambesi is comprised of six distinct provinces. Additionally, like many other West African nations, Zambesi has suffered through history as a victim of the Trans-Atlantic Slave Trade. **M'Changa Province: Home of the Savanna Tribe, including the Akinwandes (descendants of Tantoluwa, aka Fox) ***The chosen totem wielders of the Akinwande bloodline are the protectors of the Spirit Totem. ***Patron Deity: Aja **N'Klara Province: Home of the River Tribe ***Protectors of the Water Totem ***Patron Deity: Yemoja **T'Phika Province: Home of the Mountain Tribe ***Protectors of the Air Totem ***Patron Deity: Oya **P'Shonda Province: Home of the Jungle Tribe ***Protectors of the Earth Totem ***Patron Deity: Babalú-Ayé **W'Tanka Province: Home of the Merchant/Artisan Tribe ***Protectors of the Fire Totem ***Patron Deity: Ogun **D'Mulla Province: Home of the Desert Tribe ***Protectors of the Death Totem ***Patron Deity: Anansi Religion *Presently, there is no official state religion within Zambesi. However, most citizens prescribe to Zambesian Animism, the Yoruba religion, the Akan religion, Christianity (including Roman Catholicism & Protestantism), Islam (including Sunni Muslims), and/or Vodun, in that order. **Zambesian Animism worships a combination of deities from the Yoruba & Akan religions. However, the main six deities of Zambesian Animism include: *** Aja: goddess of the forest, the animals within it, and herbal healers ***Yemoja: goddess of water, rivers, lakes, streams, wells, fishermen, shipwreck survivors, the moon, and moonlight ***Oya: goddess of the winds, tempests, and violent storms ***Babalú-Ayé: god of the Earth, epidemics, infectious disease, and healing ***Ogun: god of fire, iron, metallurgy, hunting, politics, and war ***Anansi: god of trickery, all knowledge of stories, and spiders Language *Presently, there is no official state language of Zambesi. However, most citizens speak Zambesian, Yoruba, Asante Twi, Akuapem Twi, Hausa, Igbo, Fon, Ewe, Kabiye, French, and/or English, in that order. **Zambesian is a linguistic combination of Yoruba, Asante Twi, and Akuapem Twi. Culture *Matriarchal leadership is common in Zambesian culture, especially within the culture of the M'Changa Province. The Zambesian Savanna Tribe is a historically matriarchal society. **Zambesian men, especially in M'Changan culture, have traditionally taken their wife's surname after marriage. **However, it should be noted that during Mustapha Maksai's Presidency, Zambesi became a much more patriarchal nation, even in the M'Changa Province. Government *The nation of Zambesi was originally governed solely by the Monarchical Council of six chieftains, one from each tribe. However, the government of Zambesi has evolved over time. *Now, the citizens of Zambesi democratically elect a President, as the chief executive of the nation. **The Monarchical Council still exists, however, as an advisory council to the President. **Additionally, the individual members of the Monarchical Council still operate as regional governors for their own home provinces. *Current President of Zambesi: *Former Presidents of Zambesi: **President Rotimi Ajibade-Akinwande (aka Reverend Ajibade-Akinwande) (deceased - assassinated) **President Mustapha Maksai (aka The Ox; General Maksai) (deposed due to Vixen) ***President Maksai was not democratically elected. He took the Presidency by assassinating President Ajibade-Akinwande and subjugating resistance through fear tactics and violent force. In other words, Mustapha Maksai was more of a dictator than a president. *Current Monarchical Council Members: **Chieftain of the M'Changa Province: Queen Mari McCabe (aka Vixen) ***Regent: Abiesa (Abiesa governs while Mari McCabe is out of Zambesi or otherwise preoccupied.) **Chieftain of the N'Klara Province: Queen Keyshia Akinwande (aka Water Witch) *Former Monarchical Council Members: **Chieftains of the M'Changa Province: ***Queen Tantoluwa (aka Fox) ("deceased") (First Queen of the Savanna Tribe) ***Queen Mayowa "Amaya" Akinwande (aka Lioness) ***Queen Efi Akinwande (aka Rhinoceros) (deceased) *Zambesi currently has three embassies in the United States of America, located in Washington, D.C., New York City, and Detroit, respectively. Zambesi is currently attempting to expand its diplomatic relationships with other democratic countries, as suggested by Vixen. Category:Earth-515